


Some Nightmares Are Pleasurable

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With No Plot/Plot What Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning has some fun with a nightmare who has tentacles for fingers.





	Some Nightmares Are Pleasurable

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmarionne's level in Help Wanted really inspired this fic. Plus, I kind of have writer's block so, I hope this helps break it.

Lightning awoke to find himself in a pitch black bedroom, which was unusual as he often kept a nightlight in his room despite being an adult. He could faintly hear something but, was unsure of what it was. He opened his bedside cupboard and grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. 

The cat boy crept to his bedroom door and pressed his ear to the door. He could hear a music box playing an eerie but also somewhat soothing tune. It was almost hypnotic. Before, the man even noticed what he was doing, he was opening the door. Lightning gasped, dropping his torch, as he was suddenly lifted into the air by black and white striped tendrils. There was one wrapped around each of his limbs, preventing him from moving them freely. 

"How foolish...Didn't even hesitate to open the door...It's almost as if you wanted to get caught..." The large puppet chuckled, white pupils glowing in the darkened room.  
"I guess you could say that getting caught is my specialty..." Lightning purred, bucking forward into the air.  
"Well, since you're so eager to get started..." Nightmarionne growled, one of his tentacles sliding into Lightning's pajama pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Lightning hadn't even noticed the drop in temperature until it hit his bare skin, causing him to shiver as his member only stiffened.

"Already hard? You must be.../dying/ to get off..." The deep-voiced nightmare teased, pressing a tentacle against the boy's tight hole.  
"Ahhnn-" The cat boy moaned, striped tentacle appendage slipping inside him, member twitching from pleasure. The room was freezing but Lightning's face and groin were burning hot. Another tendril joined the one already inside the boy, stretching the boy more as they slid in and out with ease.  
"Yes...Moan for me, my pet..." The demonic creature purred, pressing further into Lightning, pushing against a sensitive bundle of nerves.  
"AHH! M-MARI!!" Lightning screeched, toes curling. Lightning could feel the heat in his balls grow hotter, orgasm beginning to build. 

"I-I'm so close...Mari...Please..." The young man begged, tentacles easing up on his prostate, only leaving ghosts of touches.  
"Sorry, my pet. But, We've only just begun." Nightmarionne laughed, removing the two striped tentacles from Lightning, causing the boy to whine at the loss. Lightning glanced down, seeing a large, black cock with a white tip. It was much larger than the tentacles that were just inside the cat boy. Compared to that beast, they were nothing.  
"What's wrong? You seem...unsure of /something/." The nightmare cooed, pressing the white tip of it's massive member against Lightning's entrance.

"I-It's too big! I-It won't fit!" Lightning growled, hole burning as Nightmarionne's cock was forced into it.  
"Don't worry, Lightning. It'll fit just fine~" The monster sung, thrusting into the young male. The pain had melted into a cocktail of pleasure and pain as the massive meat filled Lightning. Lightning felt so full, tip of the monster's cock pressed against the boy's prostate, sending surges of white-hot pleasure through Lightning's body.  
"I-I'm g-gonna..." Lightning began before feeling a thin tendril tighten around the base of his cock, preventing him from climaxing. He felt hot tears streaming down his face as he suddenly sobbed, cock aching from overstimulation.  
"Don't cry, my sweet kitten...Just a bit longer..." The demonic puppet soothed, beginning to thrust into the boy.

Lightning met his breaking point as he heard Nightmarionne roar, hot come filling Lightning, stomach swelling up. Lightning's cock sprayed his own white load, covering Nightmarionne's chest. Lightning's vision darkened after he released, body begging for sleep.

Lightning awoke later, stomach bloated, still full of the nightmare's seed. He gently rubbed his engorged stomach, protruding from beneath his pajama shirt. He purred softly as his gentle hands caressed his stomach, lulling himself back into sleep. He hadn't noticed it but, there was black and white puppet plushie on the dresser, blending inamong the other plushies.


End file.
